


Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Almost naked apron, Crack, Fluffy, IgNoct, M/M, Prompt Fill, Silly, Tumblr Prompt, compromises, noctis hates vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Noctis hates vegetables. Ignis finds a way to get him to eat some.





	Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

**Author's Note:**

> A request prompt from @eternallydaydreaming2015 over on Tumblr. IgNoct/Compromises.

Ignis let out a long-suffering sigh as he watched Noctis push aside each and every trace of plant matter on his dinner plate. It didn’t seem to matter what he did, or how he cooked them, Noctis refused to eat his vegetables.

“Glaring at him probably won’t change his mind,” teased Prompto, happily stuffing stewed Lucian tomatoes, caramelized onion, and pasta into his mouth.

“Unfortunately nothing else does, either,” sighed Ignis, adjusting his glasses.

“Maybe you should make a deal with him. Hold something he likes back until he eats them?” Gladio suggested, cleaning his plate.

“Yeah, I’m right here, guys. Just because I’m ignoring you, doesn’t mean I’m deaf,” Noctis grumbled, slurping a long noodle into his mouth.

“I’ve tried that as well, Gladio. Noctis didn’t even last a week before he came begging. Still never ate his veggies.”

Noctis’ entire face flushed redder than the shunned tomatoes on his plate.

Prompto perked up, curious for any stories about his best friend. “What did you take away from him?”

The corner of Ignis’ mouth quirked. “His favorite dessert.”

Noctis choked on his food.

“But he still didn’t eat any vegetables?” Prompto asked as Gladio snorted.

“No, he didn’t. But that was partially my fault; I couldn’t say no to those sad puppy eyes.”

Prompto threw his head back and groaned. “Ugh! I know, right? Even the King couldn’t say no to that expression.”

Ignis swallowed the sudden flood of saliva in his mouth. It had been too long since he last had those expressive midnight eyes peering up at him through tear-rimed lashes.

Clearing his throat, he shook his head and pulled his attention away from Noctis.

“It didn’t work the first time, so don’t even think about doing it again,” Noctis grumbled, finishing off his own meal.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Highness,” Ignis chuckled. “Now, shall we tidy up and get to bed? We’ve a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

Noctis eyed Ignis suspiciously as Gladio vibrated with restrained laughter and Prompto happily ate his dinner. Ignis rose from his chair and crossed to Noctis to take his plate. His fingers grazed over Noctis’ and he smirked at the man, his eyes obscured by a glare on the lenses of his glasses. The prince flushed red.

Taking away his dish, Ignis moved to Gladio.

“Want me and Prompto to clear out?” Gladio whispered, handing over his plate.

“Not necessary, but thank you.”

“Really? Even after that look you gave him?” snorted the big man.

“I prefer to be indoors where I won’t be eaten alive by insects. I plan on spending my evening devising a plan.”

“For what?”

“To make Noctis eat his vegetables,” Ignis grumbled, eyeing the leftovers on the plate/

“You’re still on that? I’d have given up by now. The kid’s stubborn.”

“Ah, but so am I.”

 

***

 

Ignis’ plan wasn’t the most elegant, but it would serve his purpose. He was ashamed to admit it had taken him the better part of a day to come up with it and more ashamed by his method to carry it to fruition. His was a plan that required cunning, a touch of privacy, and hope he could distract Noctis well enough his taste buds wouldn’t pick up on his trickery.

Earlier in the day, he had spoken with Gladio and set up the first half of his plan. Ignis would stay behind in the hotel under the guise of meal preparation for the group. Though that wasn’t entirely incorrect, as he was going to be cooking up something special for Noctis. While he was busy with this, Gladio would spend the day entertaining the prince and Prompto. He never asked with what, and frankly, he didn’t care all that much. Around dinner time, Gladio would make some excuse to Noctis, dropping him back at the hotel while he took Prompto out for a private evening. Gladio was more than willing to go along with the plan, as it gave him an excuse to spend time with his little chocobo.

Putting the finishing touches on his dish, Ignis set it out on the table in the main space of the room. He turned the plate so it was centered perfectly before standing up and resting his hands on his hips. With that complete, he now had to prepare himself. Noctis would be back in twenty minutes, but that was more than enough time. After all, it didn’t take long to remove one’s clothes.

Ignis just finished tying the sash of his apron when the door to the room opened and Noctis trudged inside, head down.

“Have a pleasant day, Highness?”

“If you call third-wheeling ple—holy crap.”

Ignis lifted a brow as Noctis’ eyes roamed over him. He felt ridiculous standing here in nothing but his plain gray apron, underwear, and socks. Noctis preferred him nude beneath the apron, but he refused.

“W-wh-w-w-what’s the occasion?” Noctis stuttered, swallowing hard.

“Do I need one?”

Shaking his head, Noctis shed his jacket and shoes. “But you baking and presenting it like this is a little…uh, suspicious?”

“Nonsense.” Ignis dismissed the man’s concern with a wave of his hand as he bent down to slice into his immaculate dessert.

Easing himself into one of the armchairs, Noctis licked his lips. “What’s so special about this cake that you decided to serve it up doing the apron thing?”

“It’s merely a variation of my spice cake. The _apron thing_ is simply for your viewing pleasure. However, if you continue to question my motives, I can always put my clothing back on,” Ignis told the prince as he handed over a large slice of cake.

Noctis took the dessert, eyes widening in a panic. “No! No, please don’t. It’s been a while, I just—thank you.”

The shy glimmer of excitement in Noctis’ eyes made a little knot of guilt form in Ignis’ gut. Everything he was doing was with the sheer intention of getting some vegetation into Noctis.

“What do you think, Highness?”

“It’s good. Really good. Why don’t you make this more often?” Noctis asked, licking frosting off his lips.

“It’s very rich with the cream cheese frosting, but I suppose I can work it into the usual repertoire.” Perching on the arm of Noctis’ chair, Ignis ran his fingers through thick black locks affectionately. He watched as the younger man practically inhaled the slice of cake, then turned to look up at him.

“That was amazing, Iggy. I think I need to work up an appetite and have another piece.”

“And how do you plan to do that?” chuckled Ignis.

Noctis twisted in his seat and tugged at the sash of Ignis’ apron. “You know exactly how. But first, I’m gonna start with a palate cleanser.” Sliding his hand up Ignis’ thigh, Noctis slipped his fingers into the leg of the man’s Heather-gray boxer briefs.

“Impatient, aren’t we?”

“C'mon, Ignis. It’s been _weeks_!” whined Noctis, his fingers finding their prize.

Chuckling to himself, Ignis stooped over, tilting Noctis’ chin up as he did. He pressed his lips against the man’s, savoring the way the lingering sweetness of the cake mixed with a taste that was solely _Noctis_. “Shall we take this to the bed? I’ll gladly let you have your fill.”

Gently dragging his teeth over his bottom lip, Noctis nodded and let Ignis pull him toward the bed.

 

***

 

Midnight was fast approaching when Gladio and Prompto showed their faces at long last. Gladio wore a satisfied smirk on his face, and Prompto sported a deep blush to match the hickeys on his jaw line.

“Ah, welcome back,” Ignis greeted as he set out plates and divided up portions of cake. “Have an enjoyable evening?”

“I did. How ‘bout you?” Gladio glanced over his shoulder at Prompto, who nodded enthusiastically. “You guys?”

“I believe it was successful,” replied Ignis, glancing at Noctis. The prince sat up on the bed when Prompto joined him. Both the younger men had a pleased pink glow in their cheeks and moved like their limbs were filled with lead.

“So your carrot cake turned out well? And he actually ate it?”

Looking more alert than he had in two hours, Noctis turned his attention toward Ignis. “Carrot…cake?”

“Oh, you never told him, did you?” Gladio handed a slice over to Prompto, then dug into his own. “How did you not notice? There’s orange flecks through the whole thing.”

“You are not helping, Gladiolus.”

“You made me eat _carrots_?”

“To be fair, buddy, you can’t even taste 'em past the sweetness,” Prompto said around a mouthful.

“Ignis, you know how much I hate carrots! Is that why you did the apron thing?” Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Prompto and Gladio raised curious eyebrows. Ignis lowered his head to hide his shame.

“It was the only compromise I could think of. You enjoyed the cake, did you not?” Crossing his arms, Ignis shifted his weight to one leg.

Noctis glared up at Ignis.

Prompto’s eyes darted between his friends. “What’s the apron thing?”

“I’m sharing the bed with Prompto tonight,” Noctis huffed.

Gladio roared with laughter while Ignis sighed heavily.

“Seriously…what’s the apron thing?”


End file.
